One-shots: Character's deaths
by thebiggesthungergamesfan
Summary: We all knew how Katniss felt when all of those tributes such as Glimmer, Marvel etc. died. But how did they feel? Now you will know... I suck at summaries my story is way better than this summary :P Rated:T for some chapters and Rated:M for some other chapters. And one more thing this is my first story so please be nice but open criticsm is welcomed :) it'll make my story better


**AN: Hello lovelies! Thank you for reading my story. Now this story is basically every character's deaths and their point of views. I will have the deaths in order so I will start with Glimmer's death. I will change some things around just wanted to warn you. I want feedback and tell me if I should continue this or just leave it as a one-shot for Glimmer's death. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games (I wish I did -_-) but the wonderful Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games ****J**

I winced as Cato's arm wrapped around me as we lied down. Cato laughed when he saw me shiver a little. "Stop Glimmer. Remember our little deal. If you don't play along, I will torture your precious Marvel and you will watch me. And then I will do the same to you after" Cato whispered into my ear. I nodded. I felt tears coming as Cato roughly kissed me. I felt disgusted from Cato. And then his lips were off of mine and he turned and fell asleep.

I wonder what my wonderful Sparkle thinks of me now. I am hoping that she's not mad at me. I am hoping that she knows that I am doing anything to get back home. I can't die. I can't have Sparkle live be herself and die by herself. She doesn't have mom and dad. They are both dead and I know how to hunt. She doesn't. I wanted to cry so badly. But I held them in. I closed my eyes and hoped that it will be a good sleep.

_"Glimmer!" Sparkle screamed as Damon punched me in the face. I felt blood coming out of my mouth now. "Please leave Glimmer alone!" My ten year old sister pleaded._

_ "Shut the hell up!" Damon screamed and he grabbed Sparkle and threw her into the little hut in the forest and locked her inside. I heard her screaming for me. But I couldn't because my hands were tied behind me. _

_ "Now" Damon whispered as he leaned over me. "What else should I do?"_

_ "Please Damon. If you love me please leave me alone" I begged. I started to cry._

_ "No. Why would I? When I first started to date you I knew you were very easy to convince" Damon smirked. His brown hair was wet from the rain. His green eyes were looking at me hungrily._

_ I shivered. "Please Damon let me go!" I screamed._

_ "No" he kicked me in the stomach. I coughed out blood. He jumped on top of me. I felt his hands on my shirt and yanked it off. _

_ "No don't rape me again!" I screamed in pain._

_ "Oh yes I will" Damon snarled. I saw his hand balled up. He raised it. I closed my eyes and was ready for the pain. But then I felt his weight off of me._

_ I opened my eyes and I saw someone punching Damon in the face. "Leave her alone!" The mystery person said._

_ Damon caught the guy's hand and he rolled over and now was on top of the guy. I saw Marvel's face. My best friend and hunting partner is the one saving me! I saw Damon take out a knife and pointing it towards Marvel's heart. Marvel caught it and he was trying to push the knife away. Their hands were both shaking. I knew I had to do something. _

_ I started to tug at the ropes. Man Damon tied these ropes pretty tight. I found a knot and I started to fiddle with it. I am pretty good with knots. And then I felt my hands go free. I looked around and I saw a knife. It was next the bat that Damon hit me with. I shuddered at the memory._

_ I picked the knife up. I breathed. I ran towards Damon and I stabbed him in the back. He screamed in agony and fell to the side. I kicked him. He coughed out blood. I took out the knife out of his back._

_Now he was on his back. With my knees I pinned his arms down and I raised the knife. "Please Glimmer you don't want to kill me."_

"_Why would I not?" I snarled._

"_Because you love me" now he was talking in soft voice. I stopped what I was doing. I was dumbstruck by his voice. "Please Glimmer you know that you can't kill me. I promise that I won't kill you" his hand was now my cheek._

_He hasn't talked to me that way for a long time. I missed it. He was always mean to me and hitting me or kicking me. Or even worse, raped me. I wanted to throw the knife away. But I knew I shouldn't. He caused me to become what I am now. I am now depressed and suicidal. The only thing that's keeping me going is Sparkle and Marvel. I can kill him. I can show him that I am not his little toy. I am not weak. I am stronger than he thinks I am, but I haven't showed it because I didn't know until now. This whole time I thought I was worthless, but I wasn't. I had the ability to overpower him, and now I have the chance to show him. "No" I replied. I stabbed him in the heart. He gasped and then I saw the evilness drain out of his eyes and are now replaced with blankness. I spat onto his face._

_I turned and saw Marvel lying there. I got up and I helped Marvel up. When we were face to face, I hugged him. He hugged me back. I was crying onto his shoulder. He was tapping my back softly. "Shh don't worry you're safe" Marvel whispered into my ear._

_I nodded. I asked "How did you find me?_

"_I visited your and I saw your parent's bodies on the ground. I knew something was wrong" I started cry. Damon killed my parents. They tried to protect me and my sister. _

"_No they can't be dead!" I screamed._

"_I am sorry" Marvel whispered._

_Now we weren't in a hug. We held each other's arms. Marvel watched as I cried._

"_I have nobody besides Sparkle that loves me" I whispered._

"_Don't say that" Marvel said._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Because I love you" and then he kissed. I was surprised. But I kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss._

_When he pulled away our foreheads were touching, "I love you too Marvel. All of these years" I whispered._

_Marvel smiled. "Me too" he whispered back. I will never forget that day._

_Crack! _I heard Clove screaming. My eyes immediately opened. I saw Marvel and the others flailing their arms and running. I was about to ask what was going on until I felt a pain in my arm. "Ouch" I said.

Another on my neck. I hissed. Another on my leg. And then I saw things flying around my head. They were tracker jackers. I started to scream in pain as more tracker jackers surrounded me and started to sting me everywhere.

"Marvel! Help me!" I screamed as more tracker jackers stung me. It was a sharp pain. It felt as if a million knives were stabbing me all in the same time. I was flailing my arms. As I was flailing my arms, they started to have snakes slithering out of nails. They were small and black.

"What's happening to me?" I screamed. The tracker jackers then disappeared. I heard Sparkle screaming. "Sparkle!"

"Glimmer help me!" I saw Sparkle right in front of me. She was running around with tracker jackers chasing her.

"No!" I screamed.

I was trying to run towards her but then I fell down. I started thrash around. The trees started to walk around me. Everything were broken into two pieces.

I closed my eyes and kept on screaming. I felt someone tug at my hands. I opened my eyes and I saw Fire Girl standing over me and her eyes were on fire and her mouth was black with red blood dripping out. Her hands were wrapped around my neck. I screamed. Then she turned into Damon. His green eyes were staring at me in sick twisted way.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. And then he disappeared.

"Glimmer!" I heard someone call. Someone's footsteps were approaching me. Now Marvel was sitting on his knees and shaking me. "Glimmer! Please stay with me" he was now holding me in his arms and was crying.

I felt my shoulder started to get wet. Whenever I would breathe it would be painful.

I am not ready to die. I can't because I

have Sparkle to go back to. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. So this is how death feels like. I never expected death to feel this way. Now I know how all of those other tributes felt.

"Marvel" I whispered.

Now I saw his face. His eyes were red from crying. "Yes?"

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" Marvel replied.

"Please win. Please tell Sparkle that I loved her and take care of her" I said.

He nodded. "I will" Marvel said.

"And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." Marvel leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back. It was passionate. I wish I can freeze this moment and kiss him forever. But I can't. I wish that this is not the last time I will kiss him. The warmth of his lips on mine that I loved dearly. But I know that it will be the last.

His lips were off of mine. My chest started to hurt. "No Marvel I don't want to die" I sobbed.

"It will be fine. I will stay here with you" Marvel's cheeks were full of tears now.

"Thank you. I love you" I said.

"I love you too." Marvel took my hand and held it.

I felt my heart slowing. I never felt my heart beat before. But now I do. I looked at the blue sky. The sun that I will miss. The soft blue sky that I see every time I go hunting. The warmth of the sun on my back. The trees surrounding me. The mockingjays chirping around me. Hunting with Marvel. His lips on mine. Sparkle eating the catch happily. Sparkle hugging me. All of these things that I will miss so much.

I saw mom and dad standing over me. "Glimmer." My mother smiled. "Come with us."

"We watched you and your sister. Come with us and watch your sister and protect her."

They both had their hands towards me for me to take it. My mom's blue eyes and blonde curls hugging her face. My dad's short cropped blonde hair and green eyes. They both smiled.

I took my last breath. I said my last words. "Mommy daddy." I raised out my hand and they took it. I closed my eyes and smiled as the cannon sounded. I Glimmer Davis, the tribute from district one, died.


End file.
